breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Hank Schrader
Hank Schrader is Walter's boisterous brother-in-law, Marie Schrader's husband, and a federal agent for the DEA. He is currently investigating a possible new meth kingpin in the area named "Heisenberg," unaware that it is actually Walter. Although loutish and lewd, he is highly competent at his job and seems to genuinely care about Walter, Skyler and Walter Jr. Season 2 While searching for a missing Walter, the clues lead Hank to a shack out in the desert. There, he stumbled upon the dangerous drug baron, Tuco. A firefight ensued, resulting in Hank gunning Tuco down . This takedown of a major drug lord resulted in Hank getting a promotion and transfer to El Paso, TX. However, Hank began to secretly suffer from panic attacks. A harrowing and deadly incident with a snitch and the local cartels shook Hank up so severely that he had to be sent back to Albuquerque . Hank was ashamed of this and considered himself as having failed. Season 3 A few months later, Hank was again offered a position in El Paso, but was reluctant to go because of his post-traumatic stress disorder and his obsession with catching the elusive "Heisenberg" in Albuquerqe. He picks a fight in a dive bar after intentionally leaving his gun and badge in his car, a move that was indicative of his unstable mental state . As Hank arrived at the airport to leave for El Paso, he received a call that the blue meth has reappeared and he goes back into town. Later, he is confronted by his superior, ASAC Merkert, who forces him to decide whether or not he's going to accept to the position in Texas or not. Hank chose to stay in Albuquerque and pursue the "Heisenberg" investigation. The El Paso position went to Hank's partner, Gomez, instead . After following many leads, Hank tracked down the owner of the RV and learned of Jesse. He staked out Jesse's house and followed him to a junkyard where Walt and Jesse were both inside the RV. While waiting for a warrant, Hank received a call that Marie is in the hospital following a car accident. Hank rushed to the hospital only to learn that Marie is fine at home and he has been tricked . When he returned to the junkyard, the RV was gone. Hank then went to Jesse's house and, in a rage over being duped, severely beat Jesse. The incident later caused him to reconsider being a police officer and he admitted to the assault. He was suspended and his gun was taken. While in a parking lot, he got a phone call warning him that he had one minute before two men came to kill him. The Cousins shot at him and hit him but he managed to kill one and severely injure the other . Hank was severely injured and was taken to the hospital where he underwent surgery. He slowly recovers via physical therapy but walking is still painful and difficult. He does not want to return home until he can walk again . Category:Characters